Currently AFS systems consist of sensors that typically detect steering angle, vehicle speed, and other parameters that feed signals into an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU logic processes these signals and then sends the appropriate input into stepper motors that reposition the lighting units within the headlights. The primary objective of AFS is to cause the headlights to be aimed in the direction of travel in turning maneuvers and to be aimed properly in differing vehicle loading conditions. Prior art AFS typically use an ECU located in the trunk of the automobile. Prior art systems require a large amount of wiring needed to connect all of the sensors to the ECU. It would be desirable to move the ECU to the front of the automobile, eliminate the need for one or both of the steering and speed sensors, and reduce the amount of wires in the system.